


A Matter of Bonds

by Mizu_Sakura



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu_Sakura/pseuds/Mizu_Sakura
Summary: Saint-Germain hadn't expected to encounter a descendant after so long. And she certainly didn't expect said descendant to be a former foe!
Kudos: 35





	1. Distant Relations

**1: Distant Relations**

Early on in her life as an alchemist, St. Germain had kept silent watch over her descendants, occasionally getting secretly involved in their affairs in the hope that they would have a better life than her, a former slave. But as she became more involved in her work to free humanity from the curse of Balal, she had lost track of them. A couple of centuries had passed and she figured she'd never discover any descendants again, so she was quite surprised when she did...especially since said descendant was a former foe! Or, to be more specific, one Yukine Chris.

"Sooo...you're like my great-great-great-great-great..."

"Yukine, kindly stop."

"...Great-great grandma?" The Ichival user studied her briefly, a skeptical look on her face. "That sounds so damn bizarre, since you don't even look like you're thirty yet! I mean, frickin' immortal alchemist and all that crap, but still! Should I call you grandma?!"

St. Germain massaged her temples, frowning. _'This child is going to give me a headache, honestly...'_ "If you must call me something, how about 'sister'? Or perhaps 'aunt'. But certainly not 'grandma'! And I'm not immortal anymore, if you recall."

"Whatever. So we're supposedly related, now what?"

Now what, indeed. St. Germain hadn't really intended for Yukine to find out about the whole relations thing, but S.O.N.G.'s commander (and Yukine's appointed guardian) Kazanari Genjuuro had insisted on informing her. If it wasn't for the fact that he had helped her look into Yukine's ancestry on what amounted to a mere whim, she wouldn't have told him! But what's done is done, and there was nothing she could do about it now.

"If I might make a suggestion, ladies?" The commander strode into the room, closely followed by Prelati and the Zababa duo. "As you know by now, we've run into a few snags finding suitable accomodations for our newest allies. Therefore...Chris-kun, St. Germain-kun will live with you for the time being!"

"Wh... **WHAT THE HELL, OLD MAN?!** "

"Calm down, Chris-kun, it's for the best. It'll give you two an opportunity to get to know each other better, seeing how you're family!"

St. Germain couldn't help but notice the shocked looks the Zababa duo exchanged, nor the fact that Prelati was mumbling something under her breath in Italian. It was too faint to make out, but she suspected it was something rather rude directed at Cagliostro. Speaking of... "What of my companions?"

"Maria-kun has agreed to let Cagliostro-kun stay with her. As for Prelati-kun here..." He gave her a hearty slap on the back, nearly knocking the poor girl over in the process. "She'll be staying with Kirika-kun and Shirabe-kun!"

_What?! But didn't they..._ "Are you alright with that, Prelati?"

"It's fine." Prelati directed a scowl at the commander, gingerly rubbing her now sore back. "I mean, we're not trying to kill each other anymore and besides, I'll be helping out here most of the time, basically."

**"NOW, THEN!"** the commander boomed out, causing everyone in the room to jump. "Since that's settled, I'll leave you all to getting your things ready! I'm counting on you all to get along!"

_'Get along, right...'_ St. Germain watched as Yukine glared daggers at the commander's back before turning and giving her an uneasy look.

_'-Can- we get along when she looks like she can't even trust me?'_


	2. Room for One More

**2:Room for One More**

_Spacious._

That was her first impression upon entering Yukine's apartment. Why a lone high school girl needed so much space eluded her, but at least it meant there was ample enough room to accommodate another person, although hopefully it wouldn't be necessary for a prolonged period of time. It wasn't like she had issues staying with her per se, but the idea of imposing upon anyone, especially someone she barely knew, bothered her. And besides, Yukine seemed...annoyed...to have another resident within her home. At least that was the impression St. Germain got.

"Oi. Just, uh...just set your stuff over by the couch for now, I'll, um...I'll be back in a bit." Yukine quickly backed away into the lone bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. St. Germain heard a lock clicking into place, effectively separating the two women.

Placing her meager belongings where Yukine had indicated, she sat down heavily onto the plush couch, a weary sigh escaping her lips. How in the world was she supposed to interact with someone who seemed to be so wary of her? Someone with whom she seemingly had nothing in common with aside from being orphaned at an early age?

Lost in her thoughts, St. Germain barely noticed the small cellphone she had been given buzzing furiously in her pants pocket. Removing it, she quickly swiped at the screen and held it near her ear.

"St. Germain speaki-"

 _"So-so-so-so! I just heard! You and that little cutie_ are _related? And you're living together now?!"_

She could feel the unbridled energy and sheer excitement through the phone. "Cagliostro. Yes, that is correct, surprisingly enough."

_"Woo-hoo! That's awesome! So, how's it going, any heart-to-heart convos yet~? Tell me, tell me!"_

"What? Cagliostro, I've been at Yukine's apartment scarcely an hour as of yet!"

_"Aww, darn! Too soon for any details, eh?"_

"Entirely too soon." She winced at a sudden thump and muffled swearing emanating from the bedroom. "Speaking of living accommodations, I understand that you'll be staying with...Maria, was it? How is that going?"

_"Great! ...Well, actually, we haven't even left for her place yet. We just got done with a sparring match and- OH! I discovered the cutest thing~ It seems Maria has the biggest crush on that swordswoman and-"_

_"Her name is Tsubasa and I **DO NOT** have a crush on her!"_ an irate voice yelled from the background.

 _"Oopsies, she heard me!"_ Cagliostro's voice dropped to a conspirital whisper. _"But she's denying it, how precious~ She really needs to be more honest with her feelings, though. Anyways! I have to go now, keep me updated on how things go with you two, mmkay? Ti amo! MWAH!" *click*_

St. Germain stared down at the now-silent phone, feeling some pity for Maria. Cagliostro could admittedly be a bit...much...for others to deal with, what with her overly enthusiastic (and oftentimes flirty) personality coupled with seemingly boundless energy. _'I certainly hope she doesn't completely infuriate Maria...'_ She was jarred from her thoughts by yet another loud thump coming from the bedroom. _'What in the world is Yukine doing? Perhaps I should check and make sure she's alright...'_

-meanwhile, in the bedroom-

Chris dug furiously through her closet, yanking out various articles of clothing and tossing them onto the bed, all in an attempt to make room for her 'guest's' sparse wardrobe. Unfortunately, crammed as her closet was, she barely made a dent. She screamed inwardly, completely aggravated by the short notice from the old man. Yeah, sure, she had a relatively large apartment but it didn't have a spare bedroom, much less another bed!

_'Seriously, where the hell is she supposed to keep her stuff, or even sleep for that matter?! Because I'm definitely not sharing my bed!'_

Snarling, she gave the bed a swift kick (which she immediately regretted.) Hopping up and down on one foot and swearing, she crashed into a nearby dresser before finally collapsing onto the bed.

"Why couldn't the old man take her in?! Wait..." She paused, a deep frown etched on her face. Chris honestly had no clue whatsoever if he had his own place or if he lived at S.O.N.G.'s headquarters. And actually, she wasn't too keen on the idea of the alchemist staying with him.

 _'Senpai...?'_ No, she likely didn't have enough room at her decidedly unkempt apartment, and besides that bastard of a clan head would pitch a fit about a former enemy staying with her.

 _'The idiot and her wife?'_ Chris shuddered at the thought. Nobody should have to be subjected to those two's lovey-dovey antics, nuh-uh!

That left the terror twins and Maria, but they were housing the other two alchemists. _'Guess that really does leave just me, huh? Family or not...'_ Chris proceeded to flail back-and-forth across the bed, not knowing what to do about her current situation. Yes, she was ticked off about the abrupt change in living arrangements. Yes, she was skeptical about the whole 'distant relations' thing. But a small part of her was curious about her supposed ancestor. Just a tiny bit. Possibly. Maybe.

"Aargh, fuck this so mu-ACK!"

**WHUMP!**

Not noticing how close to the bed's edge her flailing had brought her, Chris promptly toppled over and slammed onto the floor face-first.

"OW! Son of a-"

_"Yukine? Pardon my asking, but is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine, everything's fine!" she yelled back, wiping at a rather bloody nose. "Stuff's taking longer than I thought! Oi, if you're hungry there's some leftover pizza in the...fridge..." Chris suddenly trailed off, a slightly panicked expression on her face.

_'Wait, do I have any leftover pizza? Actually, do I have any food **at all?!**_

"FRICK!" She launched herself off the floor and nearly ripped the bedroom door off of its hinges before remembering she had locked the accursed thing. From there she almost barreled into a rather startled looking St. Germain as she hurried to the front door, shouting "I forgot something, be back later-!"

"Yu-Yukine?!" St. Germain could only look on in shock as Chris ran out the door, only to return a few moments later to retrieve the wallet she had forgotten in her haste before slamming the door shut once more, leaving St. Germain utterly alone.

***

It wasn't until she reached the local market that Chris realized she didn't know what the alchemist ate and that maybe, just _maybe_ she should have asked her to help with the grocery shopping.

Oops.


	3. Revelation

**3:Revelation**

A couple of weeks had elapsed since St. Germain had taken up residence with Yukine. Two weeks of...relative silence. Most of it was a result of Yukine being preoccupied with school and training, but the times she was home she barely spoke with St. Germain. Mainly it was a customary greeting and nothing more. If St. Germain tried to ask even the simple question of 'how was your day?', Yukine would 'suddenly remember' something she needed to do and disappear into her room or abruptly leave the apartment. It was quite vexing, honestly. Not that she could really blame Yukine for acting the way she did. But on a few occasions she had caught the younger girl watching her curiously, so why did she avoid her so much?

_'I really don't understand that girl...'_

Sighing, she rifled through a leather bag she had in her possession, pulling out a small collection of liquid-filled violet vials. They were useless to her now, but perhaps they would be of interest to S.O.N.G.'s resident scientist. Honestly she was looking for an excuse to leave the apartment and see other people. It was lonely being around only one person who acted like they didn't care about you in the slightest. Grabbing the I.D. she had been issued earlier in the week and ensuring the apartment was locked up tight, St. Germain began her trek to headquarters.

***

"Pardon my intrusion, but I...huh?!" The automatic doors swished shut behind St. Germain, who looked on in shock at what appeared to be a tiny blonde braid flailing furiously in Cagliostro's grasp. Seriously, that was all she could see of what had to be the poor homunculus. Prelati stood a short distance away, poised to throw a liquid-filled flask at Cagliostro's head. "What in the world is going on here?!"

"Ooh, St. Germain~!" Cagliostro abruptly released the tiny homunculus and spun around, tightly hugging St. Germain before planting a firm kiss on her cheek. "I was just giving that little cutie a hug, nothing wrong with that, riiight?"

"YOU NEARLY SMOTHERED HER, YOU IDIOT!"

"But I didn't, so it's all good!"

"Listen here, you-!"

St. Germain sighed. She had gotten used to Prelati and Cagliostro bickering on a fairly regular basis and would normally ignore them until they had gotten it out of their systems, but she honestly had neither the time nor the patience to deal with their nonsense. "Cagliostro. Prelati. Cease and desist! You're frightening poor Ca- Elfnein! You're frightening Elfnein." St. Germain inwardly berated herself for inadvertently starting to refer to Elfnein by the wrong name. Granted, the child _was_ occupying Carol's body, but still. She should have been more careful! Glancing in Elfnein's direction to see if she had noticed her slip-up, she saw her peering out from behind Prelati's back, quite obviously shaken up by Cagliostro's actions. _'I guess she didn't notice. Thank goodness.'_

"Sowwy, St. Germain..." Cagliostro stared down at the floor with a pretty little pout on her face.

 _'I seriously doubt she actually is sorry...'_ "Kindly refrain from doing that again in the future. Elfnein, are you quite alright?"

"Y-yes..." She slipped out from behind Prelati and hugged St. Germain, burrowing her face into her side momentarily before looking up. "Um, if I may ask...Why are you here? I-I mean not that you're not welcome or anything..." she trailed off, evidently worried that she may have said something to upset the older alchemist.

"Here." St. Germain pulled out the leather pouch, gently placing it into Elfnein's hands. "I thought you might find these of interest and perhaps could find some use for them." Curious, Elfnein carefully opened the pouch and pulled out one of the liquid-filled vials, her tiny face lighting up with delight.

"These are-!" For a moment she appeared to consider shattering one of them onto the floor, but quickly thought better of it. There was no telling where she would be teleported to, if even anywhere at all! "Th-thank you, St. Germain-san! I've been wanting to study these for some time!" St. Germain smiled as she watched Elfnein excitedly scurry back to her workstation and began studying the vials, but the smile soon vanished, replaced by a sad expression.

"Hmm? St. Germain? Is something wrong?"

"Ah? No, it's nothing..."

"Problems with that Chris girl?"

St. Germain sighed. Cagliostro was entirely too observant at times. "...Yes, I suppose you could say that. Yukine seems to be annoyed by my presence. I mean, she barely talks to me, hardly even acknowledges my presence...What am I supposed to do?"

Cagliostro draped an arm across her shoulder, pulling her close. "Silly, just give her time! Remember it took time for you, me and 'Lati to get used to each other and interact, so it's gonna be the same for you and the little cutie...Hey, what's with that look?!"

"You say that, yet I distinctly recall you asking me if we had any 'heart-to-heart convos' before I even had the chance to try and get settled in at Yukine's place!"

"I-I just got excited, alright?! 'Lati stop laughing at me it's not that funny-!"

Prelati wiped a few stray tears from the corners of her eyes, trying to quell her amusement at St. Germain calling Cagliostro out on her idiocy. "Heh. But basically I have to agree with her on giving Yukine time. I know you're frustrated, but she's probably still trying to adjust to everything. Basically, I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"But..."

"I-I agree," Elfnein piped up from her workstation. "Chris-san just needs some time. S-so please try not to worry..."

St. Germain sighed. "I'll try. However, I make no promises." Glancing down at her watch she said "If you'll pardon me, I'd best return to the apartment. Cagliostro."

"Yeees~?"

"Do try to behave yourself, understood?"

"Okaaay..."

Quickly striding down the corridor, St. Germain thought about what the others had said. They had a valid point, but...

_'But perhaps it would be for the best if I...'_

***

"Yukine, may I ask you something? Would it be easier for you if I left?" Yukine's head snapped up from where she was working on some homework. "I mean, you seem annoyed by my being here, so perhaps it would be better for you if I stayed over at the base...Yukine?"

The younger girl scowled at her and snapped "Why d'ya think I'm annoyed with you?! Seriously, why?!"

St. Germain recoiled from the sudden outburst. "Well, you barely ever speak to me and seem to avoid me, not to mention you seem rather irate at the moment..."

Yukine adverted her eyes and mumbled "Sorry...didn't really mean to yell like that." She glanced back over to the older woman. "Or avoid ya, really. It's just, well...you're kinda intimidating."

St. Germain's eyes widened at the admission. "Intimidating? How so?"

"Well, you're how many centuries old for crying out loud?! And I mean you were probably some high-falutin' noble's brat or something! Although I dunno why someone like that would've given a damn about ending oppression, now that I think about it.

"I suppose if I had been the child of a noble I wouldn't have cared. But I wasn't noble-born, rather I was quite the opposite." Yukine watched her with a confused expression, curious as to what she meant. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "You may not believe it, but...As a child, I was a slave."

Yukine stared at her, eyes wide with shock. "N-no way...You too...?" Realizing what she just said, she slapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late.

 _'Too...?'_ St. Germain could only stare in horror, hoping she had misheard. But judging by the panicked expression on Yukine's face, she hadn't. _'No..._

_**'She's suffered that indignity as well?!'** _


	4. Unexpected Emotions

**4: Unexpected Emotions**

_'Shit._

_'Shit, shit, SHIT!_

_**'Why did I tell her that?!'** _

Chris threw a cautious look at the woman staring at her from across the table. She hadn't meant to reveal that painful aspect of her past, but it just came flying out after the shock of learning her ancestor had been a child slave! And apparently said ancestor was shocked to find out, as well. Chris had to fight back her rising panic, along with an urge to bolt. Neither would help her with the current situation. She needed to be strong. Strong! But it was difficult, honestly. Taking a deep breath and removing her hands from her mouth, she looked the older woman in the eyes, ready to say something, _anything,_ but...

"...Yukine?"

Chris' breath suddenly hitched as old memories came flooding back, and the next thing she knew tears were streaming unbidden down her cheeks. Rubbing furiously at her eyes, she tried to calm back down but failed miserably. _'Dammit, why am I crying?! Stop it stop it STOP IT!'_ She suddenly felt someone gently dabbing at the tears on her cheeks and opened her eyes a crack. St. Germain was leaning across the table with a handkerchief, trying to wipe away Chris' tears. Letting out an embarrassed snarl, she snatched the handkerchief out of the older woman's hand before abruptly turning her back to her and hurriedly wiping away her tears.

After several minutes, Chris was finally able to calm back down. She whipped back around, fully prepared to act as though that particular outburst of emotion had never happened. However, St. Germain had disappeared during that time. Quickly glancing around, she spied the older woman calmly walking out the kitchen with two mugs filled with some sort of steaming liquid. St. Germain gently placed one of the mugs onto the table in front of Chris before sitting back down on the opposite side. Glancing down, she realized it was the herbal the the alchemist seated across from her was rather fond of.

Blowing on the tea a bit to cool it down some, Chris took a small sip. _Bitter._ Grimacing, she stubbornly started drinking the tea, not wanting to waste it after someone took the time and effort to make it for her. She had gotten roughly half of it down before St. Germain spoke.

"How are you feeling now, Yukine?"

Chris sniffled slightly before answering. "A bit better...N-not that I was upset or anything! Don't get the wrong idea!"

"If you say so..." The alchemist fell silent, and after a few long moments Chris snapped.

"You're seriously not gonna say anything?! Ask anything?! I'm legit surprised you're not interrogating me right now!"

"First of all, Yukine, you said you weren't 'upset or anything' so I have no reason to comment or ask anything."

"Urk..."

"Secondly, I'm hurt that you think I make it a habit to go prying into other people's business. Yes, I did go investigating into your ancestry, but that was it. If I honestly wanted to go snooping into the details of your past, I could easily do so with no need to interrogate you whatsoever!"

Chris turned away, feeling rather ashamed. She hadn't meant to snap like that, but it just seemed to be in her nature. Having a rather brash personality could come in handy at times, but this certainly wasn't one of them! "Sorry. I..."

"There's no need to apologize, Yukine. I may have been rather harsh just now, and for that I apologize. Admittedly, I am curious as to what all you've been through, but I shan't pry. If you want to talk about it, I'll be more than happy to listen. But **only** if you're comfortable doing so!"

Chris just stared at the older woman, unable to say anything. She felt oddly happy for the offer, but she honestly didn't know if she'd be comfortable talking about her past. "Maybe someday. Maybe. But definitely not right now."

"That's perfectly alright. But in the meantime I would be most appreciative if you'd converse with me in general. It doesn't matter about what, it could be as something as mundane as how your classes are going! And if you so desire, you may ask me whatever you'd like. It would only be fair, honestly. Is that alright?"

Chris couldn't help but chuckle. "Fine, fine...! But don't blame me if you get bored to tears! Believe it or not my life ain't a nonstop action movie, thank God." Gulping down the rest of the tea (which had gotten decidedly cold by that point) and letting out a rather unladylike belch, she headed into the kitchen yelling "I dunno 'bout you, but I'm hungry! Ya want spaghetti? You'd better 'cause that's what I'm making!"

"What is it with you and spaghetti, I wonder...?" St. Germain shook her head, a faint smile on her lips. She was glad to see Yukine in better spirits and more willing to talk. Her manners, however, left much to be desired. She'd have to have a talk with her about that eventually...


	5. Lost in Thought

**5:Lost in Thought**

True to her word, Yukine conversed with St. Germain more, describing her days at school and some of the training she and the other gear wielders were undergoing. However, she remained quiet in regards to her past and showed no inclination to ask St. Germain about hers. St. Germain decided it would be best not to press her on the subject, since she did appreciate Yukine talking with her and had no desire to potentially anger her into silence once more.

Yukine soon became busy with some rather intense training sessions her guardian had planned alongside Cagliostro while Elfnein and Prelati were busy making minor repairs and adjustments on everyone's gears. As such, she often came home late, tired, and rather sore. St. Germain made sure to keep the apartment immaculate and the fridge stocked so that Yukine would have at least a little less to worry about.

She soon became quite busy herself, as Elfnein had requested her assistance in repairing her new companions' gears. The tiny homunculus seemed keen on figuring out a way to improve the gears, now that the Ignite module had been rendered useless. As such, she had borrowed Prelati's Lapis to study in case she could potentially utilise it. St. Germain couldn't see how she could possibly use something that was now powerless, however.<>Thinking about it, it was still so strange. On that day, when the Americans had launched a nuclear missile, she and her companions had been fully prepared to die in order to protect everyone else. But instead of their lives being sacrificed to contain and dissipate the blast, something else had been taken away. The power of the Lapis Philosphorium, their ability to use alchemy, and their very immortality. It felt odd, being mortal once more and effectively powerless. Not that she was complaining. Although Cagliostro _had_ flown into a huge panic shortly afterwards, terrified that she was going to revert back to her original male form. Even Prelati had shown some concern (although, as she had put it, it 'would be vexing to re-adjust to a male form, basically.') Thankfully, it seemed those two would retain their female forms.

"St. Germain?" A tugging on her sleeve roused her from her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"My apologies, I was thinking about something. Was there something you needed?"

Elfnein looked down at the floor, nervously shuffling her feet. "D-do you still have your gun? I'd...like to borrow it, if I may."

St. Germain cast Prelati a questioning look, but she simply shrugged her shoulders and resumed work on the gear pendant in front of her. "I do, actually. But what do you want it for?"

"Um, well, t-to run some experiments for starters, and, uh..." Elfnein trailed off, her face beginning to turn red.

"...Alright. I'll bring it over once we've finished our current task, okay?" Elfnein perked up at that and scampered back over to her workstation, a huge grin adorning her face.

St. Germain smiled inwardly at Elfnein's enthusiastic curiousity. _'Perhaps she actually_ will _find a way to utilise the Lapis! But what is she planning with my old weapon, I wonder...'_


	6. The Shopping Expedition

**6: The Shopping Expedition**

"Ugh, my everything hurts…" Yukine collapsed just inside the apartment entryway, groaning with pain.

"Do you want to soak in the tub? I could fill it up for you, if you wish."

"Nooo…" Yukine half-heartedly kicked off her shoes before practically crawling into the living room towards the couch. "I don't think I'd be able to get back out, given how sore I am. And it'd be embarrassing as hell to die from drowning in the tub! I'm just gonna go to bed…"

Having made it to the couch, she used it to help get herself off the floor before slowly making her way to the bedroom. "Thank god I've got the next week off from classes and training. Frankly, I'm not getting out of bed at all tomorrow! Oh, yeah!" Pausing at the doorway and turning, she said "You're not busy with anything for a few days, right?"

"That is correct. Why do you inquire?"

"Good! Because the day after tomorrow we're going out shopping!"

"Eh?!" Before St. Germain could ask why, Yukine slipped into the bedroom, swiftly shutting the door behind her.

Sighing, she sat down on the couch and glanced around the living room. Boxes were haphazardly stacked in a corner, filled with various items that once adorned the now-bare shelves. _Perhaps she wants to get some new things to adorn this space with?_ Reaching over to the table beside the couch, she picked up her phone and sent a quick message to Prelati to relay to Elfnein before digging into her bag to retrieve her old weapon. _May as well bring this over to the base while we're out, seeing as to how I made a promise to Miss Elfnein._

Throwing another glance at the corner with the boxes, she decided it would be a wise idea to straighten them up before turning in for the night. No sense risking the lot falling over at an ungodly hour!

***

St. Germain spent the next day quietly reading so as to not disturb Yukine's rest. She heard the younger girl leave the bedroom once or twice to go to the bathroom, groaning all the while.

She was slightly concerned by the fact Yukine wasn't coming out for any meals, but then recalled that she had admitted to having some snacks squirreled away in a dresser drawer. St. Germain would prefer she'd eat a proper meal, but she supposed snacks were at least better than nothing. Although she would have to ensure Yukine ate at least a small breakfast in the morning once she was up and about!

It was late the next morning when St. Germain finally heard the bedroom door open up. "Did you sleep well, Yukine?" she asked, glancing up from her book as the younger girl exited her room, stretching and wincing.

"Mmm, yeah, kinda? Ow…"

"Mayhaps another day of rest would be in order?"

"Nooo no no. We _have_ to go out today! Besides, I'm not nearly as sore as I was!"

_'We_ have _to go out'? That seems rather...odd, frankly._ St. Germain narrowed her eyes in suspicion. What was this girl up to?

"Imma get dressed and have a quick bite to eat, then we'll head out, yeah? Oh, right. Couldja put your stuff over by those boxes for now?" Yukine slipped back into the bedroom before St. Germain could respond.

St. Germain was growing even more suspicious, but obliged the request regardless. She honestly hoped Yukine would inform her of what she was planning, and soon!

***

Yukine was soon dressed and ready to head out. "Hope yer ready for a busy day! We've got a bunch of places to visit!"

"Oh, dear…" _At least she shouldn't be as bad as Cagliostro, right? I mean, she's not mentioned clothes shopping…_

"First thing we're doing is clothes shopping! You obviously need some new outfits."

St. Germain groaned. _I take it back, she is as bad as Cagliostro…_ "I actually need to stop by the base first momentarily. I promised to bring Miss Elfnein an item."

"Really? What?"

St. Germain reached into her jacket and pulled out her gun.

"Ehh? What's the pipsqueak planning to do with that?"

"I haven't the faintest notion, honestly."

"Well, whatever it is, it oughta be interesting! A'ight, let's hurry and get that dropped off. C'mon!"

***

A quick trip to the base and St. Germain's gun was securely in Elfnein's possession. Well, rather, in Prelati's possession as Elfnein was essentially unconscious after nearly working herself to death once again.

Walking down the base's corridor Yukine remarked, "Honestly, that pipsqueak is a huge help to everyone and all, but she seriously needs to take some goddamn breaks! At least she's finally getting some sleep!"

"I wholeheartedly agree. When we were repairing everyone's gears, Prelati practically had to force Miss Elfnein to eat, she was so focused upon her work!" _Best I don't mention that I ended up being fussed at by Prelati to eat, as well…_

Their conversation was quickly interrupted by a very familiar voice letting out an enthusiastic squeal from behind them.

"Chris-chaaan! St. Germain-saaan!"

Neither of them had time to react before they were pulled into a tight hug.

"Oi oi OI! Let go of me, dummy!" Yukine struggled to break free, yelling all the while.

"Tachibana, kindly release us. Yukine clearly is uncomfortable!"

"Ahaha, sorry about that…" Tachibana quickly released them before sheepishly scratching her head, grinning. "But Chris-chan is just so soft and huggable, I can't resist! Hehe~!"

"Well TRY to resist, wouldja?! I'd like to go **at least** one day without you grabbing me out of nowhere!"

"Aww, Chris-chan, you're such a meany!" Tachibana pouted for a moment before suddenly perking back up. "Oh, right! Did Master tell you about the Christmas party we're having here soon?"

"I fail to recall the commander mentioning such a thing. Were you aware of this, Yukine?"

"Hell no. If he said anything I was probably too damn worn out to notice!"

"Well it's gonna be on the 24th, and he said to just bring snacks for everyone! Or drinks. Or both. Both are good! Anyways I'll text you the party time later, I'm late for my training session with Cagliostro-san! Bye!" Tachibana ran off down the corridor, merrily humming to herself.

"Training? TRAINING?!" Yukine buried her face into her hands. "The old man and that ridiculous flirt put us through hell, and yet that training junkie is going back for MORE?!" She looked as though she was going to collapse from the mere thought of it. "Let's get out of here before anyone tries to rope us into a training session…"

***

St. Germain tightened her jacket around herself, shivering slightly. It felt as though the air temperature had dropped while she and Yukine had been in the base, and it looked as though it might snow. And while she did think snow was lovely to look at, she despised the cold.

Yukine noticed her shivering and suggested stopping by a nearby café to get some hot chocolate to help warm them up. St. Germain was all too glad to agree to the idea, desperate for some warmth.

Stepping inside, the first thing she noticed were the bright Christmas decorations filling the café while seasonal carols quietly filtered through the speakers. She really hadn't noticed the holidays approaching, despite her excursions outside of the apartment. But then, she was usually too focused on whatever her task was or getting to her destination to really pay any mind to much else.

"Oi, over here!" Yukine called out from a corner table, waving her over. St. Germain hadn't realized how distracted she had become by the decorations and quickly strode over before taking a seat. "You act like you've never seen Christmas decorations before!" Yukine laughed before suddenly stopping and asking, "Uh, you have, right?"

"In passing. This is the first time I've ever actually _looked_ at them, you could say." She gently poked at an ornament filled bowl sitting at the center of the table. "They're quite lovely, actually."

"Well then, we'll have to make sure to check out some of the displays while we're out, yeah?"

"I've no objections."

The two of them sat and slowly sipped their drinks, St. Germain taking in the various café decorations. At one point she noticed Yukine staring at her, looking like she wanted to say something.

"Is something the matter, Yukine?'

"Uh...This is probably gonna sound like a weird question, but I've been wondering...Just what possessed you to go looking into my ancestry? Because that seems like a really damn bizarre thing to do on a whim!"

"Ah. You can thank Cagliostro for that."

"Eh?!" Yukine nearly spilled her drink, clearly not expecting to hear that.

"You see, several months ago I just so happened to overhear her mention to Prelati that you reminded her of me and then wonder if we were possibly related. Prelati thought she was crazy, as did I. But then I got to thinking. Despite how she acts, Cagliostro is very clever, not to mention observant. So I decided to start researching.

"It was slow going at first, and I had to approach your guardian at one point for some help. I initially tried tracing your ancestry through your father's side, but quickly realized that it would be a fruitless endeavor. So I began tracing your mother's ancestry instead.

"It took a bit, but I soon traced it back to France and from there to the last descendant I was aware of. It was quite the shock to discover that Cagliostro's observation had indeed proven to be correct!"

"Huh." Yukine took another sip of her drink, frowning. "I gotta admit I had some doubts about if you were actually related to me, but no way you'd spend a bunch of time and effort just to troll anybody. Still kind of hard to take in, though. So I'm guessing the old man was the one who decided you had to tell me about being your descendant, huh?"

"That is correct. I was honor bound to inform him of my findings since he assisted me. Otherwise I never would have said anything!"

"Why not?"

"I was...unsure of how such news would be received, and was honestly worried my findings would potentially cause issues. I'm relieved my fears were unfounded." St. Germain smiled gently. "Everyone's been so welcoming, despite past differences."

"Even me?" Yukine shot her a crooked grin, voice full of snark.

"Alright so I admit you were more...difficult, if we're being honest. Although I do feel bad saying that, all things considered. I mean, I did end up thrusting you into an unusual situation inadvertently!"

"Nah, it's fine. If we're gonna blame anyone for stuff then it's gonna be the old man! And...I'm actually kinda glad you're staying with me now. It's surprisingly nice to have someone to come home to and chat with. Especially since you aren't a hyperactive nutjob like some people!"

St. Germain suspected she was talking about Tachibana and Akatsuki. Those two certainly seemed to have an overabundance of energy!

"Alright, time to head back out." Yukine paid for both their drinks despite St. Germain's protests before heading back outside into the cold, crowded streets of Tokyo.

The two walked slowly so St. Germain could take in the sights. Practically every store front and street corner was covered in Christmas decorations, nearly garishly so.

St. Germain quickly realized she was actually rather fond of some of the more simple displays and was seized with a sudden desire to decorate the apartment. "Yukine, I apologize if I'm overstepping my boundaries but would it be alright if I decorated the apartment for the holidays? I promise not to overdo it."

"Yeah, sure, go for it! I meant to do some decorating myself, but then I got too busy with other stuff. I'll pull out what decorations I have later so you can decide what you want to use." Yukine turned down a side street, missing the bright grin adorning St. Germain's face. 

Yukine moved slowly, glancing at the various storefronts before finding the one she was looking for. "Ah, there it is" she said, pointing at a brightly lit store with a foreign sounding name before walking in, St. Germain closely following. 

It turned out to be a clothing store that catered to foreigners. Yukine told her to find some new stuff for her wardrobe, only to fuss when she came back with some simple slacks and blouses alongside a sleeveless black dress and a heavy coat.

"You should really get something cute, for crying out loud! Those clothes are making me sad just looking at them!"

"Cute might work for you, but I prefer practical. It makes things much simpler."

"At least get, like, a necklace or some earrings!" Yukine wailed. "Y'know what, wait here, I'll go find you something! It'll be my Christmas gift for ya."

She soon returned with a simple gold chain necklace and earrings that would work well with the dress St. Germain had picked out. 

Finally satisfied, they made their purchases. St. Germain asked the store clerk to remove the tags from the coat so she could go ahead and wear it because quite frankly her jacket just was not keeping her warm.

"Huh, you'd think after living for so many centuries you'd be used to the cold!" Yukine commented as she watched St. Germain happily snuggling into her new coat.

"I actually have a confession to make. Now don't tell Cagliostro or Prelati I said this, but I actually employed alchemy to help keep me warm. I've never been able to tolerate the cold!"

"Wait, what?!" Yukine promptly devolved into fits of laughter. "That's rich! But why do I need to keep that a secret?"

"Er, well…" St. Germain averted her eyes, a slight flush creeping across her face. "Given the number of times I fussed at those two about using alchemy for insignificant matters, only to have done such a thing myself...There's no telling how they'd react."

"Ahahahaaa!" Yukine began laughing even harder.

"It's not that funny!"

"Sez you!" She wiped a few stray tears away from her eyes, still chuckling. "Ahh, I needed a good laugh." Finally calming back down, Yukine started making her way to their next destination, St. Germain quickly following.

Over the next few hours they visited various shops, St. Germain keeping an eye out for decorations to possibly purchase later while Yukine simply browsed. At one point they found a second hand bookstore specializing in books written in foreign languages. Yukine practically had to drag St. Germain out when it was time to head back to the apartment.

***

"What is all this?" St. Germain stared, shocked by how different the inside of Yukine's apartment looked. Several new pieces of furniture adorned the place, including a plush fold-out couch and several small wooden bookshelves. They were placed rather haphazardly around, however, like someone had gotten into too big of a hurry to get them in and assembled.

"Maria and the terror twins oughta have gotten their new stuff by now as well."

"Wh...how did you manage this?"

"I got on the old man's case. I mean for crying out loud, he goes and changes our living arrangements but doesn't even **_think_** about the fact we might need stuff to accommodate y'all better?!"

"So this is why you had all those boxes shoved in the corner and insisted that we go out today! I was wondering what was going on."

"Yep. But you know…" Yukine mumbled as she looked around at the furniture littering the living room, "I think he may have brought in too many shelves. This is gonna be a hassle figuring out where to put them all. Anyways, help me get everything put away for now so we can have dinner. All that walking and shopping has me famished!"

"Even though you ate quite a few snacks throughout the day?"

"Shush, you."

Later while Yukine was in the bathroom freshening up, St. Germain's phone buzzed with a text message.

_From: Tachibana Hibiki_

_Subject: Christmas party info_

_Master said that the party will be starting at 6 p.m. (And don't tell Chris-chan, but we're celebrating her birthday a few days early as well~) See you there!_

"Oh, dear." St. Germain quickly shoved the phone into her pants pocket when she heard the bathroom door opening. No sense letting Yukine accidentally see the message and ruin the surprise! But now she was going to have to figure out a present for the younger girl. She honestly wished somebody had informed her of Yukine's birthday sooner so she could have scouted out potential gifts during the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A big Thank You to Solo for taking the time to help beta this chapter!)


	7. Celebrations

**Chapter 7: Celebrations**

Lively chatter drifted down the hallway as St. Germain and Yukine made their way to the cafeteria where the Christmas party was being held. They were both carrying a couple of large bags filled with ginger snap cookies purchased from a local bakery en route to the base. The cookies were still extremely fresh, and their tantalizing scent tickled their noses.

St. Germain had questioned the necessity of buying out all the cookies. But after being reminded of Tachibana's (and Prelati's) ridiculously large appetites, she then proceeded to worry that they wouldn't have enough cookies for everyone!

The chatter grew louder, and a few short moments later they stood outside the cafeteria's automatic doors. Yukine shifted around nervously, seemingly not wanting to go inside.

"Is it too late to go home?"

"Seeing as to how we're already here, I would dare say so."

"Damn." Yukine slouched forward, letting out an annoyed sigh before straightening back up and walking through the automatic doors.

"Do you not care for large gatherings like this, Yukine?" St. Germain gestured at the crowd of people in the room. The vast majority of S.O.N.G's staff had shown up for the party and were mingling in various small groups, amicably talking with one another and the Gear wielders. She recognized a few faces from her trips to the base, and nodded her head in greeting as she and Yukine made their way to the buffet table towards the back.

"It's not that. I just have a sneaking suspicion that this isn't just a Christmas party…"

St. Germain inadvertently flinched. Had someone said something to Yukine to arouse her suspicion? She began to worry that she herself had possibly said or done something to make the younger girl skeptical. 

"Anyways, you seem rather blasé about this party. You didn't strike me as the type that would enjoy something like this!" Yukine commented as they handed their bags of cookies to one of the staff members in charge of the buffet.

"I'm...used to parties, for the most part. My companions and I attended several for a couple of centuries in order to help secure funding for the Illuminati's various endeavors. Actually, now that I think about it, it was one such party in Italy where I first met Cagliostro and Prelati."

"Speaking of that ridiculous flirt…" Yukine pointed to the far side of the room, scowling. St. Germain turned to see what had the younger girl pulling such a face and was greeted by the sight of Cagliostro running amok with a sprig of mistletoe.

She seemed to be flitting from one group of people to the next, dangling it above the heads of anyone she thought would make a cute couple. It appeared she was mainly harassing the younger Kazanari and Maria, however.

"Pardon me, Yukine, but I'd best intervene before Cagliostro takes her antics entirely too far." Wending her way through the crowd, she quickly reached Cagliostro and pulled the other woman into a nearby corner.

"Awah?!" Cagliostro yelped and quickly spun around, wondering who dared to spoil her fun, only to perk up when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's just you St. Germain!" Grinning mischievously, she leaned forward and dangled the mistletoe above her own head. "Pulling me into a corner like this, eh? Are you perhaps wanting to give me a kiss~?"

St. Germain blushed. She knew full well how flirtatious Cagliostro could be, but it still caught her off guard to be on the receiving end of said flirting. "What?! No! I…" She stammered, suddenly flustered.

"Calm down, I'm just kidding! Kind of." Cagliostro giggled, looking out at the crowd of people. "But look at all these people. So many potential adorable couples." She sighed wistfully. "Oh, hey! Do you know if Chris is sweet on anyone?"

"Not that I'm aware of." St. Germain glanced back over to where Yukine was trying to pry a rather hug-happy Tachibana off of her and failing miserably. "Yukine has never mentioned anyone she's interested in...Actually, I've never seen her display any interest in romance whatsoever."

"Aww phooey, that's no fun! What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Is...is there anyone you're interested in?" Cagliostro glanced off to the side, suddenly unable to look St. Germain in the eyes. She began fidgeting and a slight blush crept across her face.

"Eh?!" Once again St. Germain was caught off guard. "Wh-why are you asking me such a thing? A-anyways, could you kindly stop going about pestering people with that mistletoe? You're aggravating some of them, especially the person you're currently living with. Are you trying to get kicked out of her place?"

Cagliostro puffed out her cheeks. "Fine, I'll stop pestering them with the mistletoe. But there's one thing I want to do first…" She shakily held it over St. Germain's head before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

Before St. Germain could react, Cagliostro dropped the sprig of mistletoe into her hands before turning and disappearing into the crowd, blushing furiously.

_What was that all about? Surely she isn't ...interested me, right?_ St. Germain suddenly felt odd. Distracted, even. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She'd worry about the potential implications of Cagliostro's actions later. Pocketing the mistletoe, she started making her way back over to Yukine.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed a brightly decorated Christmas tree in the center of the room. Gifts of various sizes and shapes were sitting under it, most likely gifts for Yukine and-

"Damnation." St. Germain swore under her breath. She had forgotten her gift back at the apartment! Ah, well. At least it would save Yukine the bother of bringing it back home, at the very least.

She finally made it back to the buffet table where Yukine was grumbling about people not seeming to understand the concept of personal space. Before St. Germain could enquire if she was alright, the lights in the room began to dim and the crowd started quieting down.

"Could I have everyone's attention please!" The commander stood next to the Christmas tree, clapping his hands together. "I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight for the festivities. Now as everyone knows we're gathered here tonight to celebrate something special… Chris-kun, could you come here for a moment?"

Yukine practically had to be dragged over to the commander, struggling and yelling all the while. Her face, already a bright shade of red from embarrassment, turned an even more vivid shade of crimson when the commander scooped her up and deposited her onto his broad shoulders. Honestly, she looked like a small child being given a piggyback ride by their father.

"Now I know it's a few days early but we're celebrating Chris-kun's birthday! Is everyone ready?"

St. Germain felt something being pressed into her hands by one of the staff members. Glancing down, she saw it was a party popper. She quickly realized nearly everyone in the room had one. Mere moments later the crowd started enthusiastically singing 'Happy Birthday', much to Yukine's chagrin. The younger girl had long ceased struggling and simply buried her face in her hands.

Thankfully the song soon was over with and folks started setting off their poppers, making a bit of a mess. What bits of confetti didn't get on the floor ended up on various people's hair and clothing.

The commander lowered Yukine back down onto the floor and ruffled her hair before draping an arm across her shoulders. "Now I can only speak for myself here when I say this, but I'm thankful for Chris-kun. She's such a strong and capable young woman with such a kind heart, no matter what she might say otherwise." He chuckled while Yukine grumbled about that statement.

"While I might only be Chris-kun's legal guardian, I consider her just as much a part of my family as Tsubasa-kun. So…" He sniffled a little, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "Happy birthday, my precious niece."

St. Germain could see tears welling up in Yukine's eyes. Whether they were from embarrassment or happiness, she couldn't tell. As everyone in the room began cheering and yelling "We love you, Chris!", Yukine buried her face in the commander's shirt and broke down crying.

The sight made St. Germain's heart ache. Despite the fact they were related, she honestly didn't know if Yukine really thought of her as family. The idea that she might not made her suddenly feel sad. _Best not to dwell on such a thought…_

Once Yukine had finally stopped crying and dried her tears, the commander resumed speaking. "Now I know some of you are anxious to hit the buffet," he glanced towards Tachibana and Prelati, "but Chris-kun gets first dibs on the food! Everyone be sure to wish her a happy birthday! And with that said, let the party begin!"

***

While Yukine was busy loading down a plate with various food, St. Germain secured a table for them to sit at. She was sipping on a steaming cup of coffee when Akatsuki bounced over with a small, decadent looking red velvet cake, grinning all the while.

"Me, Shirabe, and 'Lati-chan made this for you and Chris-senpai! ...Well, more like they made the cake. But I frosted it!" Akatsuki puffed out her chest, looking rather proud of herself as she set the cake down on the table.

"Please be sure to relay my thanks to Tsukuyomi and Prelati. This looks absolutely wonderful! I'm sure Yukine will be most pleased."

"Eh-he-heh...Oh, by the way St. Germain-san, I wanna ask you something! When is your birthday?"

St. Germain nearly choked on her drink. She hadn't expected such a question and was at a loss as to what to say. Having been a slave as a child, she never knew when precisely she had been born! And she didn't want everyone to know about that part of her past. It was enough that Yukine, Cagliostro, and Prelati knew.

"I...honestly cannot recall. I've never really been concerned with such a thing over the years, frankly."

" **DESS?!** " Akatsuki's shriek drew a few startled looks their way. "B-b-but birthdays are awesome and important and _what do you mean **'not concerned'??!**_ "

"Oi, turn it down a few decibels wouldja?!" Yukine nearly dropped her overloaded plate of food, wincing from how loud her fellow Gear wielder was being. "I know you're obsessed with birthdays but for fuck's sake chill!"

"But Chris-senpaiiii-" Akatsuki looked as though she was going to pout. But then her face suddenly lit up and she declared "I know! Since you don't know when your birthday is, I'll come up with one for you! This is gonna be so much fun!" Before anyone could object Akatsuki happily skipped off, humming to herself.

"Well congratulations, you're now going to have a birthday. And knowing her, you're probably going to end up having a huge party as well!" Yukine snickered around a mouthful of food, looking entirely too amused by the situation. "Oi, if you're planning on getting anything to eat you'd better hurry. I just saw the dummy heading for the buffet!"

***

For the next couple of hours Yukine had various people coming over to the table to wish her a happy birthday, causing her to be in a near-perpetual state of embarrassment. Several people also talked about how much they loved and appreciated her, nearly driving the poor girl to tears once more. But it was clear that she was happy, despite claims otherwise.

It was well after midnight before the festivities began to die down. Several of the staff members began filing out of the room, heading either for home or to their workstations. St. Germain spotted Cagliostro carrying out Prelati and Miss Elfnein, as the two of them had clearly crashed out from exhaustion. Soon the only ones left in the room were the Gear wielders, Kohinata, and the commander.

"I'm sure you're all ready to go home and to bed, but we're not done with the celebrations. Come here, Chris-kun." The commander pulled Yukine back over to the Christmas tree. 

As St. Germain had surmised, the gifts underneath it were indeed for Yukine. S.O.N.G.'s staff members and the commander had apparently pooled their resources to get the larger ones, while the rest were from Yukine's companions.

At everyone's insistence Yukine proceeded to unwrap the largest package, revealing the latest high-end gaming system. The smaller packages contained an extra controller plus a variety of games for said system. The staff members had asked the Gear wielders what sort of games Yukine might enjoy. From the looks of things, the younger Kazanari was responsible for the racing game, while the fighting game was Tachibana's suggestion. To nearly everyone's surprise there was a rather gorey looking zombie shooter Kohinata had suggested!

One thing that quickly became apparent was that nearly all the games were multiplayer, save for one or two. St. Germain was aware that Yukine's companions occasionally came to visit, so it made sense to get games everyone could play together. Although she did wonder if it was also an attempt to get her and Yukine to do something together...

Next it was time to open her companions' gifts. They contained a rather eclectic array of items. A book of classic Japanese poetry from Kazanari. Bright red mittens and a scarf from Tachibana. A couple of movie passes alongside a gift card for a local family restaurant from Kohinata. Akatsuki and Tsukuyomi had gotten her a black cat-eared hoodie with green accents and a pink bunny-eared hoodie respectively, while Maria presented her with a rather respectable looking (yet frilly) red dress. Yukine thanked them in turn as she opened each gift, clearly more enthused about some gifts than others.

"This one is from Elfnein-kun." The commander handed Yukine a small bag stuffed with vibrant gift tissue. Rooting through it she quickly pulled out an Utazukin plushy.

St. Germain visibly paled at the sight. Of all the things Miss Elfnein could have gifted Yukine, why did it have to be _that_?

"St. Germain-san? Is something the matter?" Kohinata had noticed her going pale and seemed concerned.

"Ah...no, it's nothing…" St. Germain trailed off. She was going to have to try and hide her gift once she and Yukine got back home.

Yukine eventually finished opening her companions' gifts. Thanking everyone for them and the party, she and St. Germain put as many of the gifts into a couple of bags as they could. But between those, the gaming system, and some leftover food, there was so much that they just couldn't carry it all by themselves! So the commander ended up having to help the two women take them back to Yukine's apartment.

***

Back at the apartment, the gifts were set down just inside the entryway to be dealt with in the morning. Yukine was entirely too tired to really bother dealing with them at the moment. However, she noticed something odd sitting on the kitchen table while St. Germain was busy putting the leftover food into the fridge.

"What's this…?" It appeared to be a gift that had been...rather shoddily wrapped. The sheer amount of tape employed to keep the wrapping in place was a tad frightful, to be honest.

St. Germain winced. _Blast, I forgot to hide it…_ "Ah, it's nothing to concern yourself over. I...eh? What are you doing, Yukine?!"

The younger girl was rummaging around in a nearby drawer before pulling out a small pair of scissors. She then began carefully cutting away at the tape before pulling apart the wrapping to reveal the exact same plushy she had received at the party.

"Aaaagh! Yukine, please just put that back down, I'll return it in the morning and find something else for you, alright?"

"No."

"I...I beg your pardon?"

"I said, no!" Yukine proceeded to set the plush on one of the shelves next to the TV, which contained a few small figures alongside her collection of Utazukin manga and DVDs.

"But Miss Elfnein already gifted you the exact same item! Wouldn't you rather I got you something else instead?"

"Hmm." Yukine pretended to consider the offer before mumbling "It'd be a hassle trying to return it this close to Christmas anyways, so I might as well keep it."

St. Germain knew that wasn't true, but decided against saying so. She'd become quite aware of how stubborn the younger girl could be at times. "I'd still like to get you something else, though. Is there anything in particular you'd prefer?"

"Um, well…" She glanced out of the corner of her eye at St. Germain and began absentmindedly poking at the plushy. "There is an Utazukin movie coming out this weekend that I've kinda been looking forward to seeing. But none of the others are interested in it which sucks because it _might_ be fun to watch it with someone. Maybe. I mean the idiot and the others always drag me into stuff and claim things are more fun with friends, so..." She trailed off, looking a tad embarrassed.

"Are you implying that you wish for me to accompany you, Yukine? You do realize I'm not at all familiar with the franchise, correct?"

"Not a problem! You can borrow my manga, and we'll watch the show together! C'mon, it'll be fun-! And gods know you could do with something other than reading musty old books all the time! ...Not that I really care what you choose to do in your free time. Unless it's something pervy because then I will be pissed!"

St. Germain sighed in defeat. "If that is truly what you wish for in lieu of a different gift, then I won't object."

"Great! Ah…" Yukine yawned, exhaustion catching up with her.

"Go ahead and go to bed. I'll finish putting stuff away and then turn in for the night myself, alright?"

Safely in her room, Yukine flicked off the light before crawling under the covers, sleepily grinning. She quickly dozed off, excited for the next few days...


End file.
